


Anniversary

by Muucifer



Series: You look nice in red [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muucifer/pseuds/Muucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John just wants to do something fun for Dave for their anniversary. Dirk is more than happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> this has been a few months in the making and im so so sorry for the wait omigosh. i lost all enthusiasm to even look at this but its done now.
> 
> as always go check out the other works in the series before reading this or you might be a bit confused  
> annnnd of course if you spot any glaringly bad errors feel free to let me know!

Since the first time in Dave’s office, the only thing John could think of was getting himself caught between both the Striders again. He wanted nothing more than to have them both bend him over, fuck his mouth, fuck him hard. The idea of Dave buried in his ass while he sucked Dirk off was enough to have him springing some untimely hard-ons. But try as he might, Dave never let Dirk back in the office when John was there. Even worse was that John couldn’t convince Mama to let him go back over to their house after that first weekend.

Everyone was spoiling John’s plans and he was just about sick of it. He’d talked to Dirk, told him to go with Dave that weekend; he wanted to talk to him about his and Dave’s anniversary of sorts. It’d been almost a year since John had shoved Dave down during a shoot and sucked is dick until Dave finally got the hint that CrockerCorp’s youngest posterboy didn’t play dress-up just because Mama asked. So it _was_ technically their anniversary. Although John really didn’t have anything planned at first, but then Dave had scheduled him in that day and, after all, what better way to spend their anniversary than having sex?

Regardless, it seemed to have worked because when he showed up Dave was waiting for him in the lounge, as per usual, and Dirk was tinkering with a camera when they entered the dimly lit room.

Rather than turn the lights on, Dave leaves them off, choosing instead to flick on a few of the lamps surrounding the set. Both blonde’s ignore John as he pokes through the clothes and pulls them on. A short, high-waisted skirt in red with a pretty lacy blouse in light, light blue, stockings, and a set of silky, red flats with a bow on the top in the same faint blue. Dave always has such good choices, John muses, fingers toying with the soft lace on the bottom of the skirt tickling his thighs. Every article clings to his body in all the right ways, made for and only for him.

Dirk notices his outfit first, hopping off a table to wander over and adjust John until every square inch of fabric is perfect. It’s so quiet in the room that the low rumble of Dirk’s voice near his ear makes John start, “Ya know John, I’m the one who makes all these clothes. Bro tells me what, and I stitch it all up for him. It’s hardly fair that he’s the one that always gets to strip you of them.” As he says the final words, dropping his tone until only the two of them can hear, he brings his hands down and rubs leather-clad palms across the exposed skin peaking out at him from under the lace.

John nods at him in response, letting his own hands reach up and loop around Dirk’s shoulders. Although not as tall as Dave, Dirk is most certainly not short and still has almost a whole head on John’s height. The younger Strider grips him lightly, using it to lift John up and twirl him around as though he weighs nothing. The backs of John’s thighs land on the cool top of the table and he yelps. Dirk’s hands soothe along his hips, apologizing with soft touches. John drags him down, kissing him messily because he knows Dave is there and he knows Dave can see them. His tongue laps along the line of Dirk’s lips, but Dirk pulls back and nips at John’s chin. He works up to John’s ear, nibbling it before blowing cool puffs of air along the curve. John paws at his hair, begging him to do more than tease him with light kisses, but Dirk ignores him in favor of suckling a deep bruise into John’s shoulder.

Can’t leave any marks, not when Dave hasn’t even begun the photoshoot. As he brings his hands forward, brushing over John’s shaking stomach, he finds the fabric of the skirt pressing up into his hands and John’s breath hitches next to his temple. Rather than play with it, Dirk brings his fingers up to explore the low curve of John’s chest, enjoying the way John arches into his touch. He breezes by two perky nubs, and stops to fondle each through the thin material. He was glad he sprung for something summer-y, with the thin fabric it was easy to see the pretty flushed color of John’s nipples. He takes his time stroking over them, feeling John wiggle and gasp every time his nail catches. John’s addicting, he can’t keep his tongue and lips away from the pale patches of skin that he uncovers when his fingers sneak up of their own accord to unbutton the shirt.

Behind them, Dave fiddles with equipment, making minimal noise and glancing at them every now and then. He watches John’s knees tremble against Dirk’s hips, pleased with the smoothness of the tights as they stretch over the thin legs. They accentuate the delicate rounding of his legs, tight muscles hidden under pliant flesh. John certainly does look good in anything, especially things that show off that much leg. The flats adorning his feet scrape down the back of Dirk’s thighs when the blonde does something that earns a high-pitched moan from John and a full-body shudder.

Dave turns back to his equipment, most of it he wouldn’t even be using. All he needed was the camera and the lights. A bit disgruntled at wasting time, he shoves them all back into their containers with a careful force, taking his time when John’s moans die down to whimpers and he can hear the smacking of Dirk’s lips as they move down John’s chest. When he faces them again, Dirk’s hands are wedged under John’s backside, holding him just off the table while he shimmies the boy’s panties down. John squirms as the elastic flicks passed the head of his cock, biting his lip.

John meets Dave’s eyes over Dirk’s shoulder. It’s a blissed look, and he tilts his head back and bares his throat to Dirk who fights to not cover him in bruises. Dave waits just a moment longer, until John grinds his crotch against Dirk’s stomach, then flashes to Dirk’s side. His brother tilts his head, looking up at him while keeping his face pressed to John’s rapidly rising and falling chest. Dave contemplates shoving him off, reminding him who exactly John belongs to, instead he slips his arms around Dirk’s waist and presses his palms against John’s body. The brunette instantly whines, fingers sliding from Dirk’s neck to reach out at Dave.

The older blonde leans back just enough that John’s fingers find empty air, and the needy whine he gets in return makes it well worth the self-control. Dirk goes back to ignoring him, focusing his efforts on making John a quivering mess by sucking as much pale skin as he can without giving John the satisfaction of any actual touching. He avoids every sensitive spot on John’s body, dancing around them with ease. Dave fills in what Dirk isn’t providing, however, and lets his hands skirt along all the planes and curves of John’s body. A gentle stroke up along his waist leaves John arching into Dirk’s mouth and begging almost silently through open mouthfuls of air.

What little bit of noise he was making is suddenly cut off when Dave digs his thumbs into the soft divot of John’s hips tucked under his stomach, just close enough to ache in his cock. John’s erection bobs and leaks, smearing along his round stomach. The older blonde’s view of John’s face is cut when Dirk leans back and slides his hands down to John’s outer thighs. Plump, pale skin is pinch and squeezed when Dirk hoists them up onto his hips. Dave grumbles into Dirk’s ear, but the other Strider ignores him in favor of staring down at John.

Dave takes the break to slide to the side, his fingers finding John’s wrists and tugging to guide the boy up. As John raises towards Dirk, Dave slips onto the table and settles with the tiny brunette between his legs. Long arms curl around his waist and trap him against Dave’s chest. The heir whimpers quietly, sandwiched between the two blondes and his clothes already rumpled. Twins sets of hands ghost over his skin, tracing designs before sharpening to nails and leaving faint red lines.

Dirk ducks down to mouth across John’s stomach, sucking tender flesh while narrowly avoiding the cock he was so bent on ignoring. Gasping and urging up into him, John struggles in their hold, pleading under his breath for them to just _touch him already_. Neither complies, Dirk digs his nails into John’s thighs and Dave sneaks his hands up besides Dirk’s face and fondles John’s chest. Perky nipples greet him once he’s high enough, and John’s moans stutter out when he flicks across each of them.

The teasing finally comes to an end when Dirk’s lips find the weeping head of John’s dick, giving it short little kisses that start at the slit and go down to the base. As he kisses back up, his tongue flicks out to lap at the pre drooling from it. His fingers curl around John’s thighs, kneading the plump flesh in all the right ways while he covers John with his lips. Dirk refuses to open his mouth though, refuses to give John the full satisfaction of being sucked, and the torture of being so close yet so far is enough to make John drop his head to Dave’s shoulder and let out a hiccupped whine.

Dave hums at his pain, and nibbles along the pale column of skin John has left exposed. On the teen’s chest, he rolls the two pert nipples until John’s gasping and trying to arch away from them, too sensitive for that kind of treatment. He stops only to move his hands lower, a single fingertip following Dirk’s mouth up and down John’s heated erection. Dirk takes it into his mouth, sucking around Dave’s fingers in the way John wishes was him. The older Strider gives him an appreciative moan, popping the digit free and brushing his thumb along Dirk’s jaw in approval.

He snakes the slicked finger down, swirling it around John’s fluttering pucker gently until John’s squirming in his arms and begging for more. Instead of giving it to him, Dave traces back across John’s taint, smearing what little saliva is left over the soft area. Dirk dips down just as he goes back to the hole, not giving Dave a chance to react before lapping his tongue in wide swaths over the entrance. John bucks back into it, all sorts of lewd phrases tumbling from his lips. They only increase when Dirk taunts just inside with the narrow tip of his tongue, finally pushing more inside John’s needy body.

While Dirk is doing that, Dave nudges his finger down and inside with the muscle, using Dirk’s spit to ease the way. The other blonde groans, curling his tongue around the digit as it’s sucked into the tight space as well. Just that little bit of stretch leaves John a whimpering, gasping mess, pleading with them for more until Dave can’t help but push a second finger in as well. One of Dirk’s joins the fray, and the three long fingers move together within the confines of John’s walls, massaging and rolling against them until they clench down in waves, John’s cock spilling across Dirk’s lips as he finishes with a jumbled cry of their names.

Dirk leans back, licking his lips and grinning devilishly at his older brother over John’s limp form. Dave nods back at him, adjusting the pliant boy while Dirk stands and discards his pants to the side. Heavy blue eyes watch through the haze of orgasm as Dirk’s cock bobs out from his pants and the male steps up to rut the length of it against John’s taint. The tiny brunette mewls, his own trying to twitch back into action despite having just released. Lube exchanges hands above his chest, and John stares at the skillful way Dirk slathers it across his dick before moving the slick hand to coat John’s hole in the liquid as well.

Eager, John spreads his legs and offers his body to the orange-eyed teen, pleased sounds rumbling from him when Dirk nudges the fat head of his cock against the ready boy’s hole. All it takes is a guiding nod from Dave to have Dirk sliding in, slowly but unstopping until he’s buried in to the base and John is so full and so stretch around him all he can do is moan and grind down into it. Dave’s hands smooth down his chest and stomach, now being the ones avoiding John’s cock as it stirs back to life when Dirk brushes passed that bundle of nerves that will leave him writhing.

It’s maddeningly slow when Dirk drags himself out until the flare of his corona is catching on the pucker swallowing him greedily. He waits, and John gets restless quickly, his voice airy when he begs for Dirk to move. A smirk, then Dirk’s slamming full force, the weight of his body rocking John against Dave. It’s so sudden and so hard, John’s eyes roll back and he all but screams, legs trembling when he hooks them over Dirk’s hips and urges him to do it again. The other is more than happy to concede, picking up a relentlessly brutal pace that shakes the table with each thrust.

Dirk fucks into John, deep, powerful thrusts filling him each time before leaving him empty as he pulls back. The other bucks down into it, meeting Dirk’s hips as he slides in each time. He can feel the hard press of Dave’s cock against his spine and, more than a little enthusiastic, John grabs at Dirk until the younger Strider plucks him away from Dave. Confused at first, Dirk pops John off his dick, shooting him odd looks while the teen spins around and bends over. The motion lodges Dirk’s dick against John’s ass, and puts John’s mouth at Dave’s crotch.

Wasting no more time, Dirk pushes back into him, knocking John forward and forcing the boy to swallow Dave in one move. The older Strider responds in kind by digging his fingers into John’s hair, hissing as he yanks John back from the base of his dick. John goes pliantly, gazing up at him through hazy blue eyes, mouth parted wide and drooling. The next time Dirk slams back into John, Dave uses his grip to guide John’s mouth down until the teen’s gagging around the cock, hauling him off again when Dirk pulls out.

They keep up their game of push-pull, John putty between them for the both of them to use as they please. He certainly doesn’t seem to mind, if the moans vibrating Dave’s dick and the ripples clenching Dirk’s were anything to go by. His own prick bobs in time with Dirk’s motions, bumping his stomach each time he’s thrown forward. Neither of the blonde’s make a move to touch it, to give him any sort of relief. No, this was their playtime and he’s more than okay with being their toy. As such, the brunette keeps his hands obediently on Dave’s thighs, squeezing them to alleviate the need to touch himself. It doesn’t do much, but really he probably wouldn’t be able to focus while he did it anyway, too intent on bringing his Striders’ to their own releases first.

It’s no surprise when the first one to finish is Dirk; spilling hot into John’s body. It fills him, leaving him dripping and sticky when Dirk pulls out with a weak moan. A trail connects the head of Dirk’s softening dick to John’s fluttering hole, and the blonde cant help the breathy stutter at the sight, wonderfully erotic and debauched. Tempted, he shoves a few fingers back inside, squishing his own release inside the boy before pulling them free again. The hole tries to clench down around them, but the view is lost when Dave tugs John up and onto his lap.

The teen is slid over Dave almost too easily, going with a mewl as Dave bites his neck. Dirk slumps down against the leg of the table, needing a breather to clear the aftermath from his brain. All of John’s noises and every bump and shake of the table rattle through his head, making it hard to focus on anything other than his brother pounding up into the pretty boy on the table. Lolling his head to the side, Dirk watches through the clinging fringe of his bangs, eyeing every rough motion of Dave’s as he bounces the teen on his cock. John’s curled over him, fingers buried in the blonde’s hair, whining each time Dave slows his quick, jerky thrusts into slow, deep ones. Each one brushes along that bundle of nerves inside of John, no-doubt, and leaves the heir gasping and pleading.

What the spoiled posterboy wants, he gets, and Dave forces himself to keep the pace, dragging John closer to his release with each movement. Dirk finally manages to get the strength back to stand up, albeit on shaky legs, and presses against John’s back, pinning him to Dave’s chest. To keep himself upright, Dirk has to prop one hand on the table against Dave’s thigh, but the other he snakes between Dave and John’s stomachs to find the weeping cock trapped between the two. His fingers find it, wrapping around the flushed head and giving John short strokes in time with his brother’s rocking. Teething working along the knob of John’s spine, Dirk leaves a few tiny bruises where they wouldn’t be seen.

John’s finish slams into all three of them like a whirlwind, the brunette arching hard into Dirk, painfully silent as his body shudders and pulses under their touch. Dave hisses as John’s nails dig into his shoulders, biting down on the other’s collarbone to keep quiet as he fucks John through. It’s painfully tight around him, John’s needy body clenching and sucking him in, refusing to let go until Dave has to stop and let John relax. Dirk moves the hand from John’s dripping cock back up to the smaller male’s chest, pressing across it while it heaves against him.

Everything has gone blissfully white, crackling with electricity as John’s brain fires into overdrive and then whirs back of instantly, leaving him a limp mass on Dave’s lap, held upright by Dirk’s chest. He’s vaguely aware of the sweet kisses that are now covering his neck and cheeks and shoulders, both the men refusing to leave single inch untouched. It’s only when Dave rolls their hips together again, the sudden – even if slight – pleasure shooting through him has John squirming and pleading with Dave to stop. It’s too much, his oversensitive body can’t handle it, and his bodily protests don’t help when it rubs his softened cock between them again.

Dave pulls out completely, not wanting to hurt John, and settles the boy to his chest, petting his hair and murmuring to him. Dirk nips at John’s other ear, arms coming up to curl around the both of them. Dave’s still hard, pressed to John’s ass and throbbing. Wanting to push back in, fuck John until he comes again just so he can get off, Dave gives the neediest noise he can manage when John’s boneless form slumps down to the floor and he swallows Dave’s cock in one go. That’s all it takes, John looking up at him through glassy eyes and red lips pulled tight around the base of his cock, and Dave’s finishing hard into John’s throat. Dave tilts his head back, fingers tangled in John’s hair as the teen works his mouth around Dave before pulling away. A few stray globs plop across his lips, John’s tongue darting out to lick at them.

The older Strider flops backwards onto the table, spread out and panting in great gulps of air. John shimmies up next to him, curling into his side, “Mmm thank you Daddy.” Pecking Dave’s jaw, John nuzzles into him, “That was a good anniversary present.”

Dirk snorts at them, dropping his ass somewhere on the other side of John, but wisely keeps quiet. Dave reaches out to punch him anyway, “Is there anything else I can get you, your royal brattiness?”

Pushing himself up, John scowls down at Dave, “Rude, Daddy, I was being nice and planned a little get together for you with me and Dirk and you gotta be an asshole. See if I do something nice again.” Pouting, John turns into Dirk, clinging to him and whining, “Diiiirk, Daddy’s being mean.”

Lifting his hands up defensively, Dirk grumbles, “Leave me outta this, ‘sides I can’t take you serious when you’re callin’ my Bro ‘Daddy.’ That ain’t right.” John scowls at him too, now, bouncing off the table – wobbly briefly as his knees try to give out – and hunting down his clothes. He’s got them half on before either of them speak up.

“Goddamn John it’s a joke, get over here and snuggle with me. Besides there’s no way in hell I can let you leave without getting a few snaps of you in that outfit, the _Empress,_ ” Dave chokes around the word, John knows he doesn’t like her and is at least just glad Dave didn’t call her the Batterwitch this time, “would have me culled on the spot for incompetence. Not that I am incompetent, you know that for yourself, I am a man who aims to please.” Dave finishes with a crooked eyebrow and his hands beckoning John back to him.

Sighing, like the drama queen he enjoys being, Johns slouches back over to the two on the table still, folding himself between Dave’s arms. “Yeah, yeah, ‘sides, it’d be a waste.”

A few long minutes go by of Just Dave holding John, gently rocking back ‘n’ forth, and Dirk stretching out around the happy couple, draping his limbs over them. It’s nice, if a bit sticky hot and gross considering the sweat and the mess. Darting to kiss each of them lightly, John cracks a devilish grin, “Well, are we gunna get this show on the road so we can hop to round two?”


End file.
